


Tired Lies

by EctoGravity



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Father Figure, honestly not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoGravity/pseuds/EctoGravity
Summary: Player awaits for their mom to pick them up and Principal waits with them. AKA Player finally gets a peaceful slumber.





	Tired Lies

**Author's Note:**

> ( This is all based off of my own personal views on the Baldi's Basics characters and a story I've somewhat built over time. Basically, Player has constant nightmares of Baldi and the school ever since the events of the game so sometimes they hardly get any sleep. Their mom is constantly busy and is always late to pick them up from school so Player is usually waiting at the school. And also over the time Player has been at the school, they've sorta bonded with Principal and he sorta sees Player as his own kid.  
> Yes I know it's weird, please just let me have this xD Enjoy! )

* * *

 

" _Is your mom here yet?_ "

" ..No "

 

" _Want some company?_ "

" ..Okay "

It was another day at that old schoolhouse and with it being a usual day meant Player's mom was late again. Usually, she would have been there by now and an hour late was turning out to be the longest time she's been late. The bus was an option but why bother? Either way, Player still had to wait for their mom to return and as much as they hated school, they didn't like the empty feeling of the apartment.

In all honestly, Player didn't mind the wait. They knew how busy their mom got and it did give them some time to think. Although, this time was a lot different than the other days, they knew their mom would return to the school for them. It was their promise to each other.

But Principal wasn't the happiest about this choice. The fact that the kid had to wait so long made his day a lot longer fully knowing that he would have to wait with them or keep a close eye on them. He was thankful it wasn't a pushy or ungrateful student, but he still didn't like seeing the kid so upset. Plus if Baldi or the janitor were to randomly show up, who knows what the two would get into. It was just him, the kid, and another day of waiting. Wasn't the worst situation but he knew the child well enough to know they would rather be with their mom.

For her to be an hour late was a bit of a stretch but he trusted Player's mom. She was a kind and caring woman, just busy as hell. Guess that's the life of a single mom but he had some concerns with how she raised her child. They always seemed alone so whenever given the chance, Princi often sat with the kid to keep him company. Sometimes he let the kid use his phone to text their mom or they would chill in his often. It was rare for Player to allow this many privileges to a person which Princi kept in mind when doing things. He wanted to earn the kid's trust cause somehow the kid earned his.

" _You sleep well last night? You look tired,_ " he asked almost whispering. He learned the kid hated loud noises ever since the summer 'incident' so he tries to be quiet. But that did not stop him from being the adult and getting things done, specially if it relates to the kid's well being. "I slept okay. Just still tired," the kid replied trying to hold in a yawn as so Principal wouldn't see.

The principal sighed as he walked over to the front steps of the school sitting next to the small child. They had bags under their eyes which meant they told an obvious lie to him. He didn't appreciate that specially since he cared for the kid. Looking right at the kid, he patted his knee to grasp their attention. Of course the kid jumped and gave the obvious stare of confusion. " _You didn't sleep at all did you? I may not be a parent, but I've dealt with kids who lie. Though if you are lying, I want you to lay your head down on my leg and rest. I trust that it won't be necessary but only you know the truth._ "

Listening to the adult's words made Player's confusion turn sour and into guilt. Of course they lied but was it really that obvious? They had always just shown hardly any emotions but Principal is very observant. It wasn't a total surprise seeing he found out since he seemed a lot more observant than others but usually a small lie like that worked. Slowly they shrugged it off and slowly laid their arm down on Principal's leg, their head laying down right after. Once fully laid out and leaning on the taller being, they slowly relaxed and closing their eyes.

And for once it was calm in their head. No screams, no loud noises. It was calm as if the voices and nightmares were also at peace for the moment. For Player it was strange specially in the eyes of a child. But they loved the peace.

* * *

 

 


End file.
